La carta
by MAEC
Summary: La vida en el dojo Kamiya está a punto de revolucionarse. Llega misteriosamente una carta comprometedora de la que no se sabe quién la envía ni a quién. ¿Cómo afectará su contenido a los integrantes del dojo? Ésa es una buena pregunta...
1. Prólogo

**La Carta**

— * —

_Instrucciones para leer el fic:_

Os aseguro que no vuelvo a decir que X-fic es el último —aunque estoy convencida al 99% de que éste lo será al menos por un tiempo—, pues «Recuerdos olvidados» apareció tras un «vídeomontaje inspirador», mientras que éste lo es por «necesidad». Y alguna dirá: ¿por necesidad? Pues sí, porque la menda tiene la «mala costumbre» de poner en formato libro aquello que escribe (si tienes nociones de maquetación de páginas interiores y algo de diseño gráfico para la portada, hacerte un libro por pocos € con plataformas tipo CreateSpace, es un juego de niños).

Así que estos días atrás, mientras hacía la maquetación de los dos últimos fics para convertirlos en libro de papel, resulta que, incluso con letra de tamaño majo, «Un final alternativo» es bastante cortito (142 páginas de bolsillo frente a las 350 de libro grande de «Recuerdos olvidados» O_o). De modo que me dije: ¿cómo aumentarlo para que quede un tamaño más adecuado de alrededor de 200 páginas? Pues haciendo otro cortito y metiéndolo detrás, jiusjiusjius ^o^.

Y ahí es donde aparece la idea de hacer otro fic. Pero ¿qué tipo de fic?

Y entonces es cuando vienen las **INSTRUCCIONES** de «La carta».

Alguna pensará: «menudo tocho que nos está soltando esta tía, ¿será porque el prólogo es muy corto y quiere rellenar?». Pues podría ser… Pero la verdad es que es muy necesario avisar de cómo es este fic para que se pueda entender como es debido.

Lo primero y fundamental es que se atienda sí o sí al género de este fic. Es de humor. Repito, de **HUMOR**, y lo digo porque la temática podría dar lugar a situaciones depresivas de «sí me quiere-no me quiere», y blablablá. Pero no es la idea. Los personajes, aunque habrá partes que no les parezcan divertidas, no van a deprimirse. ¿OK?

Lo segundo y que también es importante. Este fic es lo que considero un chorri-fic. **Si consigue entretener, su función ya estaría hecha. Si esperáis algo parecido a los dos anteriores, olvidadlo.** Ni son tramas profundas, ni de reflexiones interiores, etc., etc. El caso es que soy una persona a la que le encantan los capítulos únicos de RK, ésos en los que se dan situaciones graciosas de su día a día, más o menos. Habría sido muy feliz si Watsuki hubiera insertado unos cuantos capítulos al estilo de los primeros tomos entre la saga de Kioto y la del Jinchu. Para relajar un poco la vida de los personajes. Así que pensé: ¿por qué no intentar hacer un fic de ese estilo?

Sobra decir que es complicado, no… lo siguiente. Intentar escribir con una narración semicuidada una historia que pretenda emular escenas gráficas «exageradas», es difícil. Alguna vez he visto fics en que lo que hacen es poner notitas descriptivas por todo el texto, pero para mí, eso no es mucho fundamento en un relato :-s. Así que he hecho lo que he podido, de ahí lo de «redacción semicuidada».

Es, por tanto, en este punto, donde menciono cosas como que si leéis que Kaoru tiene un aura asesina, poco más o menos me estoy imaginando la caricatura de Kaoru en cabezón, con los ojos blancos triangulares y llamas a su alrededor, mientras un incauto encogido en una esquina aguanta el chaparrón cayéndole una gotita por la cabeza. Yo es que mientras lo escribía, me aparecían tal cual esas escenas en la cabeza (como en el manga), por lo que me ha resultado gracioso el fic ^_^º.

Tercero, obviamente,** la fidelidad de los caracteres de los personajes podría diferir bastante. No era mi misión;** sólo quería experimentar haciendo una fic gracioso con el que rellenar el librito dichoso de «Un final alternativo».

Y cuarto, pero no por ello menos relevante, es que yo escribo romántica, no humor. Aunque tengo un sentido del humor muy sano y acabo insertando algún comentario gracioso por ahí en mis escritos, **no escribo humor**. Esta historia es lo primero que intento así (es 100% un experimento) y releyéndolo me he dado cuenta de que en algunas partes, me ha sonado a un estilo narrativo tipo «Chick lit camuflado» por la forma en que piensan los personajes. Pero no es Chick lit »_«, ¡que no me gusta ese género!

Pero en fin, que a falta de expresión gráfica, pensamientos tan directos de «andar por calle» eran una vía para conseguir un contexto más desenfadado.

En resumen, **el fic es de humor, un experimento por mi parte, ¡y un Kenshin/Kaoru sin dudas! ¡No os dejéis llevar por la parte pesarosa de la trama!**

— * —

Disclaimer: El mundo de «Rurouni Kenshin» pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

— * —

**Prólogo**

Mientras cogía un fragmento de papel y los pinceles de escritura, no podía dejar de pensar en la tarde tan maravillosa que habían pasado el día anterior.

Quería repetirlo, pero no tenía valor para pedirle cara a cara que pasaran otra tarde juntos. Todo había surgido de una forma tan espontánea que casi no se lo creía. Siempre se hacía a un lado sin querer interferir en su vida aunque se vieran a menudo e incluso hablaran casi todos los días. Por eso había sido tan mágico lo sucedido, porque por un momento, se había sentido parte verdadera de su vida; como si fuera importante y no sólo alguien que conocía de su rutina diaria.

Hasta hacía poco, su propia vida era un sinfín de penalidades. Hasta hacía poco, no había comenzado a ver cierta luz al final del túnel. Porque hasta hacía poco, no había podido romper las cadenas que habían aprisionado su libertad.

Pero incluso así, sabiendo que debería tener valor para hacerse cargo de las riendas de su vida sabiendo que no tenía ya la presión de su familia, sólo podía mirar en la distancia cómo otras personas sí conseguían seguir adelante; haciendo que les envidiara por no encontrar obstáculos que les impidiera hacer lo que querían.

No tenía valor para acercarse al objeto de su admiración. Por eso había sido tan sorprendente cuando se habían quedado solos y más contando con lo que pasó después. Nunca lo habría esperado. Siempre estaban rodeados de personas, y más por su parte, que siempre tenía a alguien de su grupo de amigos al lado.

Por eso, haber salido juntos a dar una vuelta había sido toda una sorpresa. Pero cuando de pronto se había girado y cogido de la mano con una sonrisa para que acelerara el paso, hasta su corazón se había detenido. Todos sus miedos se habían esfumado. Y por una tarde, había conseguido sentirse feliz; porque por una tarde, se había sentido importante para aquella persona que siempre anhelaría.

¡Qué afortunados eran en el _dojo_ Kamiya por el hecho de que formara parte de sus vidas! ¡Lo que daría por estar en el lugar de ellos dos! Poder verse, tocarse, hablar con confianza…

Pero por ahora, sólo podía suspirar por tener momentos como el de aquella tarde, mientras seguía soñando con que un día lograra ser lo más importante de su vida. Sabía que se engañaba porque nunca alguien tan fuerte de espíritu y con tanta energía podría fijarse en alguien tan débil.

Sin embargo, soñar no hacía daño a nadie más que al que un día sería su corazón roto. Porque algún día le llegaría el rumor de que le pertenecía a otra persona y todos sus sueños se romperían en pequeños fragmentos.

Pero hasta entonces, si conseguía reunir el valor, podría disfrutar de más tardes como la anterior.

Miró el papel en blanco que tenía sobre su escritorio después de largos minutos de indecisión. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de quitar la tapa al tintero. ¿Y así pretendía cambiar las cosas?

Dando un profundo suspiro, la levantó y hundió el pincel en la tinta negra. Quince minutos después, soplaba para que se secara la tinta de las escuetas cuatro líneas que tanto le habían costado pensar y poco después, salía rumbo al _dojo_ Kamiya.

Sin embargo, a medio camino se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dárselo en mano? Entonces alucinaría pensando por qué diantres le daba en persona una carta para quedar en vez de pedírselo en voz alta. No… mejor hacer ver que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo y que alguien se lo llevara como si fuera un recado.

Volvió a la ciudad pensando en quién podría servirle a tal fin. Podía buscar a algún chico que hiciera de mensajero, pero corría el peligro de que no fuera discreto y le diera la carta a la primera persona que viera en la casa. No tenía nada contra los demás, pero después de lo que le había costado reunir valor para escribir aquella carta, se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien más estuviera al corriente.

Necesitaba que le llegara directo a sus manos, y si fuera discretamente, mucho mejor. Pero para eso, necesitaba que lo llevara alguien que les conociera.

Y entonces le vio: la persona indicada para dicho fin.

—¿Sanosuke? —Se acercó corriendo hasta él, el cual se giró en cuanto escuchó que le llamaban.

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Entro a trabajar en un rato. —Como no era mentira, no esperaba que al hombre le sorprendiera—. Pero necesito enviar un recado al _dojo_ Kamiya. —Sacó la carta del bolsillo y, tras largos momentos de indecisión, finalmente se la tendió—. ¿Podría llevarla?

Sanosuke cogió la carta y miró el papel con atención. No ponía a quién iba dirigida.

—Es para…

—Sí —le interrumpió teniendo en cuenta que era obvio a quién iba dirigida, y supo al momento que se estaba ruborizando—. Y, por favor, sé discreto.

Sanosuke alzó una ceja con el asombro pintado en su cara y no pudo aguantar más su mirada.

—Tengo que irme —dijo avanzando por su lado y evitando una posible negativa a llevar la carta o posibles preguntas incómodas—. Adiós.

Sanosuke se quedó parado en el sitio viendo cómo se alejaba. Estaba perplejo por la reacción que había tenido al decirle a quién iba destinada, por lo que dedujo que esa carta no podía ser un simple recado.

La miró como si a base de concentración pudiera ver el interior. Por supuesto, era consciente de que sólo tendría que desdoblarla para saber qué ponía, pero eso sería una invasión de la intimidad por la que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Sin embargo, una cosa sí tenía clara: se iba a montar una buena entre los integrantes del _dojo_ Kamiya…

Y quería estar presente para verlo.

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Bueno, no creo que os podáis hacer una idea de lo complicado que me ha resultado escribir estas dos páginas. De hecho, el resto me salió del tirón en un par de ratos libres que encontré. Pero os aseguro que escribir dos hojas completas sin poner el género de nadie, es una odisea e_e . Pero en fin, es que ésa era la idea: que no se sepa si es hombre o mujer quien escribe ni quien va a recibir la carta.

El fic es cortito, calculo que de unas 17 páginas (es que tengo que escribir el último capítulo, pero tampoco creo que dure lo que los otros), y sus capítulos, por tanto, también son pequeños. De todas formas, los subiré seguidos.

Espero que al menos os divierta, soy consciente de que soy una persona que se ríe por todo, pero espero que también vosotras lo encontréis gracioso :-D.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Como comenté ayer, el fic es cortito, y clavado en las 17 páginas de Word que calculé (¡qué ojo tengo! Jajajaja). Subiré un capítulo cada día y con eso, para el domingo estará entero colgado (ya véis que no son muchos capítulos ^_^º).

**Rogue85:** Ten por seguro que yo no voy a ser la que te diga quién ha escrito la carta ^o^. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que se va a liar una buena ^o^ (ya lo vas a ver en este mismo capítulo ^o^).

Os dejo con el capítulo primero, y aquí os vuelvo a remarcar que el fic es de humor. ¡Espero que os guste! :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 1**

_«__Quería darte las gracias por lo que hicimos ayer. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie y por eso siempre será una tarde inolvidable para mí. Si te apetece, podríamos repetirlo. Te espero después del trabajo en el mismo lugar al que me llevaste__»__._

Kaoru no podía dar crédito a lo que leía. Tenía incluso la boca abierta, cuando por fin fue consciente de su propio asombro. No reconocía la caligrafía de esa carta, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que esa carta no estaba dirigida a ella.

Habían salido los tres a hacer la compra pero al poco, habían perdido de vista a Yahiko. A veces sucedía, así que tampoco le extrañaba que hubiera pasado hoy. Lo que sí le había extrañado más había sido Kenshin que, tras terminar de comprar todo y viendo que las cestas no pesaban, se había excusado diciendo que tenía que volver a visitar a Megumi por «no-sabía-qué» dolor muscular que le había dicho.

Y se había esfumado enseguida dejándola sola. Había vuelto al _dojo_ con las compras realizadas, y cuando había cruzado la puerta de casa, se había encontrado con esa carta en el suelo. La habían metido por debajo de la puerta y no tenía ni destinatario ni remitente.

De modo que había dejado las compras en la cocina y, sentándose en la salita para estar más tranquila, la había abierto para saber su contenido. Pero ni en un millón de años habría esperado encontrarse aquello.

No sabía qué pensar; sólo que esa carta iba dirigida a Kenshin, y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar pensar que era de una mujer. Y eso le llevaba a pensar en qué demonios era lo que habían hecho esa tarde.

Reflexionó sobre ello y se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacía Kenshin mientras ella daba clases en otros _dojos_. Sí sabía que le tenía un baño preparado junto con la cena, pero sus horarios eran previsibles, así que no le sería difícil salir por ahí y estar de vuelta para cuando ella regresara.

Y con eso en mente, sintió cómo una oleada de celos la recorría de arriba abajo. ¡Kenshin se veía con una mujer! ¡A sus espaldas!

_«__¡Por supuesto que es a tus espaldas, idiota!__»_, se recriminó Kaoru. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, entre ellos no había nada, por lo que no podía reprocharle que saliera con una mujer. Kenshin era libre de estar con quien quisiera, pero eso no dejaba de ser una cuchillada en su corazón. Le quería… le quería mucho. Y pensar que estaba con otra era algo que no podría soportar.

Dejó en la mesa esa carta que le quemaba en las manos, porque cada vez que releía la parte en la que mencionaba que había sido una tarde inolvidable, sentía que quería despellejarles vivos a los dos. Estaba que se subía por las paredes por la furia. _«__¿Qué demonios habían hecho?__»_, volvió a preguntarse por enésima vez. Y en realidad no quería seguir pensándolo porque, cada vez que lo hacía, le venía a la mente algo peor que lo anterior.

Se levantó del asiento y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa. No sabía qué hacer con esa carta, pero sólo tenía dos opciones: o la destruía, o la dejaba ahí para que la viese Kenshin.

La opción de destruirla cobró mucha fuerza. Si no llegaba a las manos de Kenshin, no podrían quedar. El problema era saber si eso sería suficiente o le traería consecuencias. Si esa mujer creía que le había dado plantón, quizás le dejase en paz.

Entonces Kaoru pensó en lo que haría ella en su lugar y sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no le frenaría para nada. Porque intentaría contactarle para saber qué había pasado y entonces, llegarían al punto de las consecuencias para ella. Porque si hablaban y aclaraban que la carta no había llegado a su destino, sabrían que alguien lo había impedido.

Y por nada del mundo querría que supieran que había sido ella la que se había metido en medio. Se moriría de vergüenza si Kenshin se enterara de que en un ataque de celos, había destruido la carta con intención de sabotearles.

Claro que siempre podría ser más sutil, reflexionó ella y esa idea de pronto empezó a enraizar en su cabeza. Podría dejar la carta en su lugar, que Kenshin la viera y simplemente, sabotear los planes que trazara. Si esa mujerzuela le había echado el anzuelo, tenía pensando cortar el hilo. No iba a cedérselo así como así. Habían pasado por innumerables situaciones que habían forjado en ellos un lazo que esa mujer nunca entendería. De hecho, había empezado a tener la certeza de que Kenshin sentía algo por ella. ¿Acaso no habían vuelto juntos de la tumba de su esposa? ¿No había dicho Kenshin que se iba a quedar con ella?

Sin embargo, Kenshin no había vuelto a dar un paso más en la relación de ambos y, ¿qué había pasado? Que esa mujerzuela se había metido en medio creyéndose con derechos de quitarle lo que era de ella. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque era más guapa? ¿Quizás porque cocinaba bien? ¿Porque no era tan joven como ella y se sacaban menos diferencia de edad?

—¡La mato! —exclamó en alto cuando la rabia se adueñó de ella. Iba a sacarle los ojos a esa arpía por meterse en su territorio—. ¡Iiihhhh! ¡La mato, la-mato, lamatooo!

El aura ultraagresivo que desprendía Kaoru hizo que Yahiko se frenara en seco cuando cruzó la puerta de casa. Pero cuando le escuchó decir que iba a matar a alguien, todo su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva. Podía dar gracias a que su ira iba dirigida a una mujer, porque si no, ya se veía analizando todo lo que había hecho ese día para saber qué podría tener así a su maestra.

Puesto que no tenía constancia de que Kaoru conociera a muchas más mujeres que le pusieran de un humor tan malo, dio por hecho que la culpable era Megumi. Seguro que había vuelto a incordiarla agasajando a Kenshin ante sus narices. No entendía muy bien por qué Kaoru seguía entrándole a su juego. Todo el mundo sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarla, del mismo modo que él la incordiaba llamándole cosas nada bonitas.

Pero era taaaaan susceptible… rio para sus adentros.

—¿Qué ha hecho Megumi esta vez? —preguntó sorprendiéndola, y Kaoru dio un salto cuando oyó a su discípulo fuera de la habitación. Intentó camuflar el aura asesina bajo una sonrisa nerviosa que no convenció a nadie.

—No es nada… —contestó rápidamente escondiendo la carta—. No ha sido…

Pero se detuvo… porque en realidad, no sabía cómo era la letra de Megumi. ¿Y si había sido ella? Entonces, todas las recientes ocasiones en que Kenshin había dicho que iba a visitar a Megumi le vinieron a la cabeza.

Y fueron unas cuantas.

—Creo que mejor te dejo ahí tranquilita —dijo con mucho cuidado Yahiko dando un paso hacia atrás cuando vio que Kaoru volvía a tener un aura asesina a su alrededor y que comenzaba a expandirse lejos.

Kaoru dejó en la mesa la carta —la cual, sorprendentemente, no había sufrido daños ni arrugas—, y salió disparada rumbo a la clínica. Por el camino, en lo único que podía pensar era en formas a cada cual más dolorosa para despellejar a la zorrupia*. Y cuando llegó, la respuesta de Gensai no mejoró su humor.

—Megumi lleva un buen rato con Kenshin en la consulta. Últimamente viene bastante; debe tener alguna lesión que le está dando problemas —especuló el doctor que no sabía el motivo de las visitas de Kenshin.

Kaoru anduvo hasta la estancia en la que Megumi atendía a sus pacientes. Sin embargo, antes de tocar a la puerta para entrar, la conversación que se daba dentro la paralizó.

—…Kaoru no se dará cuenta y lo sabes. Es demasiado ingenua —oyó que decía la voz de Megumi.

—¿Estás segura? Ella me conoce bien; va a notarlo.

—Si se entera, será porque tú se lo digas. Créeme, no estará atenta a los detalles.

—No lo veo claro.

—Además, no sé de qué te preocupas. Estás pensando en el después cuando ni siquiera hemos llegado a esta parte. —Hubo un corto silencio—. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo primero?

Kaoru pegó más la oreja a la puerta cuando el tono de voz de Megumi bajó.

—Vale, está bien. —De nuevo una leve pausa—. Ahora que estamos solos —empezó ella con aire emotivo—, quería decirte algo que llevo guardando mucho tiempo; sobre ti, sobre mí. Desde que te conocí, en mi interior se ha ido forjando una amistad que poco a poco ha dado paso a algo más profundo.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¡¿Megumi se le estaba declarando a Kenshin?! ¡No podía permitirlo!

—En realidad, te has convertido en lo más importante de mi vida, hasta el punto en que durante meses, sólo el ver tu sonrisa todos los días, ya me hacía feliz. Pero desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que necesito algo más; que espero algo más… porque te quie…

Kaoru abrió la puerta de repente cuando ya no soportó más, y la escena que vio no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Megumi tenía entre sus manos las de Kenshin y el maldito hombre tan feliz que estaba.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó más brusca de lo que pretendía. No quería dar a entender que les había estado escuchando, pero aquella era una empresa imposible.

Megumi se mostró muy desconcertada al verla, pero todo cambió cuando se percató de que estaba cogiendo a Kenshin. Se puso muy roja y soltó sus manos, a la vez que recogía de mala manera los papeles que había en la mesa.

Kenshin se dio cuenta al momento de cómo les había pillado Kaoru y se levantó para distraer la atención.

—¡Kaoru! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —inquirió con nerviosismo.

—Y sin llamar… —masculló Megumi con una falsa sonrisa.

—He venido a ver cómo estaba Kenshin por su dolor muscular. Pero veo que ya debéis haber terminado —agregó suspicaz. Se movió hacia un lado para poder ver qué estaba haciendo Megumi pero Kenshin se interpuso en el campo de visión—. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

—Nada importante —contestó ipso facto Kenshin. La cogió de los brazos y la giró para sacarla de la habitación—. Y como bien decías, ya hemos terminado.

Kaoru siguió intentando mirar a Megumi, la cual seguía tirada sobre unos papeles en la mesa que parecía querer esconder.

—Sí, ya hemos terminado, adiós Kaoru. —Lo dijo tan rápido que toda la frase casi pareció una única palabra.

Kenshin tiró de ella… ¡tiró de ella!, intentando alejarla de la habitación. Pero si esa arpía pensaba que le iba a dejar salirse con la suya, lo llevaba claro.

—Espera aquí, tengo algo que decirle a Megumi.

—Sería mejor que nos…

—¡Qué esperes aquí! —Y Kenshin se encogió ante las llamas que brotaban de una Kaoru furiosa.

—Vale —aceptó él resignado.

Kaoru se dirigió hacia la habitación de Megumi y volvió a abrir la puerta sin contemplaciones.

—¡Aaayyy! —gritó Megumi estrujando contra ella los papeles que parecía estar estirando hacía un momento—. ¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó sin moverse un ápice.

—¿Estabas declarándote a Kenshin?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? —intentó evadirse.

—¡Te he oído! —la acusó—. ¡Has estado a punto de decirle que le querías!

La expresión de sorpresa de Megumi cambió rápidamente a la habitual pícara que mostraba y que tanto la sacaba de quicio.

—¿Y qué si lo he hecho? Tú no eres la dueña de Kenshin. ¿Quieres que volvamos a discutir sobre esto, Kaoru? —se rio altanera haciendo referencia a la conversación que habían tenido cuando se conocieron—. Si quieres conservarle, tendrás que esforzarte más. Es normal que se haya cansado de una niña como tú y venga a por una mujer de verdad.

—¡Iiiihhhh! ¡Te mato! —la amenazó yendo hacia ella, pero unos brazos la cogieron de atrás impidiendo que se acercara hasta Megumi.

—¿Se puede saber a qué estáis jugando? —preguntó Kenshin con inocencia.

—¡A matar a la zorrupia! ¡Suéltame! —Por supuesto, Kenshin afianzó más el agarre.

—Megumi es una buena persona, no deberías decirle esas cosas.

Kenshin acabó KO en el suelo de un golpe de Kaoru.

—¡Claro, defiéndela!, a fin de cuentas, parecías muy feliz con lo que te decía.

Kaoru se lo dijo a un Kenshin inconsciente así que el hombre no la escuchó, pero saber que Megumi se le había intentado declarar y luego ver cómo él la defendía, fue la gota que colmó su vaso.

Y entonces, todo su alrededor se nubló. Sus ojos se humedecieron conteniendo unas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Porque Megumi tenía razón en una cosa: Kenshin no era nada de ella; sólo un amigo que vivía en su casa. Y ella no era quien para decirle a quién debía querer en su vida.

Kaoru se giró y miró a Megumi con una expresión tan triste que la mujer se encogió al verla.

—Kaoru… —empezó preocupada.

—Haced lo que queráis. Si Kenshin te quiere, no me voy a meter en medio.

Y diciendo eso, se marchó de allí corriendo.

—¡Espera, Kaoru! —gritó Megumi corriendo hacia la puerta, pero la chica era más rápida que ella y le sacó más ventaja—. ¡No es lo que crees!

Pero no estaba segura de que la hubiera escuchado. Miró al suelo donde seguía Kenshin ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

El pobre hombre tenía un buen problema.

— * —

* Como ya sabéis, los fics los hago para mí, así que he utilizado la «jerga» de mi entorno. «Zorrupia», como definición de la RAE, es «prostituta». Pero en realidad es una palabra poco frecuente y que sólo la oigo entre mis amigas como una forma de llamar a otra cuando te la juega de alguna manera o hace alguna astucia (todo desde el cariño ^_^º). En el manga, a Megumi se la denomina «zorra» por ser muy astuta; porque en Japón tiene esa connotación. Pero aquí, al menos en España, es MUY NEGATIVO llamarle así a una mujer, así que no puedo decirle eso a Megumi »_«. Pero sí zorrupia como juego de palabras entre zorra y el significado que tiene para mí.

Lo aclaro por si a alguna le ha chocado que Kaoru se lo dijera a Megumi, claro que estaba muy cabreada, así que... ^o^


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

Me lo habéis dicho varias, así que os lo digo por aquí: todo sea que luego a vosotras no os haga gracia, pero si el capítulo anterior os ha hecho reír… en serio, con el final del capítulo 3 y el principio del 4 (que es el último), os juro que me daba algo. Me reía tanto que tenía que parar de escribir XD

Y así me gusta, que leáis el fic como tiene que ser: con ambientación manga y todo lo que se tercie XD .

**Rogue:** Bueno, pues en este capítulo saldrás de dudas con lo de Megumi, jijiji.

**Kaory:** Pues sí, es bastante más corto. De hecho, todo este fic no me ocupa ni lo que eran 2 capítulos del otro ^_^º. Es un minific :-D . Y la verdad, de éstos sí me podría animar más fácilmente a escribir el día que me dé el arrebato, si es que me aparece alguna idea. Son tan cortitos que los escribo en una o dos tardes. Así da gusto *o* .

**Mariona:** Entonces, por satisfecha me doy si el experimento está saliendo bien ;-) .

Vale, os dejo con el siguiente :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 2**

_—Bueno, pues creo que ya está. Nos ha llevado mucho rato, pero creo que te valdrá. Léela —dijo Megumi acercándole un papel._

_Pasó su mirada por encima de las letras sabiendo que aquello posiblemente fuera lo mejor que podría decirle en su declaración._

Kenshin notó una sacudida en su cuerpo haciendo que se descentrara por un momento de la conversación.

_—¿Tengo que decirle todo esto? —preguntó inquieto._

_—Como comprenderás, llevamos varios días ensayando y te trabas a la menor oportunidad. Si lo llevas estudiado y bien aprendido, te saldrá solo. Confía en mí._

—«Kenshin…» —le llamó una mujer en la lejanía.

_—Kaoru va a saber que esto no lo he pensado yo —comentó preocupado. Para él, era evidente que esas palabras no saldrían de su boca. No tenía tanto sentido del romanticismo._

_—¡Qué va! —dijo restando importancia—. Kaoru no se dará cuenta y lo sabes. Es demasiado ingenua —terminó diciendo confiada._

_—¿Estás segura? Ella me conoce bien; va a notarlo._

_—Si se entera, será porque tú se lo digas. Créeme, no estará atenta a los detalles._

—«¡Kenshin!» —La voz fue mucho más potente y compeledora además de que le siguió una fuerte sacudida, pero la conversación en la que estaba metido era tan vital para él, que empleó todas sus fuerzas para seguir en ella.

_—No lo veo claro._

_—Además, no sé de qué te preocupas. Estás pensando en el después cuando ni siquiera hemos llegado a esta parte. —Megumi apuntó a la carta en la que iba la futura declaración de Kenshin—. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo primero?_

—¡Despierta de una vez! —gritó Megumi y Kenshin recobró el conocimiento.

Por un momento, Kenshin se sintió desorientado, sin saber qué había pasado. Al menos el lugar era el mismo, pero había pasado de estar ensayando con Megumi su declaración a Kaoru, a estar tirado en el suelo con ella intentando que espabilara.

—Ya estás de vuelta. Menudo golpe que te ha dado. —Kenshin intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza haciendo que llevara una mano hasta allí. Tenía un chichón enorme—. Menudo humor tienes, Kenshin… cualquiera no aguanta los arrebatos de Kaoru. ¿Cómo estás?

Algo más centrado, Kenshin asintió para indicarle que se encontraba bien.

—Bueno, pues ahora que estás recuperado, tengo una mala noticia para ti. —Kenshin la miró a los ojos desconcertado—. Kaoru nos ha oído. Mejor dicho, ha debido escuchar parte, porque cree que la declaración que he leído en voz alta, era de mí para ti.

—¿Eeehh? —se sorprendió el hombre abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Pues ahí no acaba la cosa: piensa que además, te complace que sea así.

—¡¿Eeeeeehhhhh?! —Por un pelo, Kenshin no acabó inconsciente otra vez por el shock.

—Deja de decir «eeehh» y piensa en algo —le recriminó Megumi—. Se ha ido muy afectada de aquí.

Kenshin no necesitó más estímulos para salir corriendo de la clínica en busca de Kaoru. Suponía que la alcanzaría, pues su paso era más lento que el de él, más si se aplicaba en la carrera. Pero a la hora de la verdad, llegó a casa sin cruzarse con ella, por lo que era evidente que había ido a algún otro lado.

Kenshin suspiró y en cierto modo agradeció tener ese tiempo para pensar. Tenía que buscar una excusa a lo que estaban haciendo en la clínica, pues no podía decirle de sopetón la verdad. Ya se podía imaginar la escena:

_—Verás, Kaoru, lo que has escuchado en la clínica no es lo que parece._

_—¿Acaso no era una declaración de amor lo que Megumi estaba diciéndote? —reprochó una furibunda Kaoru._

_—Sí, pero en realidad no era de ella. Te va a resultar gracioso —dijo con una risita nerviosa ante el aura flamígera de la joven—, pero lo cierto es que llevo varios días yendo a la clínica para ensayar cómo decir lo que siento por ti. Y como no se me da bien, Megumi me ha hecho una carta para que la memorice y te la diga. ¿A que tiene gracia?_

Y como resultado, volvería otra vez al estado inconsciente de esa mañana tras otro golpe por parte de la enérgica chica.

No, lo mejor sería inventar alguna excusa que fuese creíble.

—De hecho… —dijo en alto cuando una luz se encendió en su cabeza—, sólo tengo que cambiar las tornas. Puedo decirle que era Megumi la que estaba ensayando para declarársele a un hombre.

_«Pero qué listo eres, Kenshin»_, se enorgulleció de él mismo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, entró en la casa para hacer la comida mientras esperaba a Kaoru. Por eso, casi ni se dio cuenta de que había una carta en la mesa de la salita cuando cruzó por delante. Se detuvo, intentando pensar cómo había llegado allí y suponiendo que la habría dejado Kaoru o Yahiko.

Entró en la habitación, cogió el papel y lo desdobló...

Casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

_«Quería darte las gracias por lo que hicimos ayer. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie y por eso siempre será una tarde inolvidable para mí. Si te apetece, podríamos repetirlo. Te espero después del trabajo en el mismo lugar al que me llevaste»._

¿Qué demonios era eso? Kenshin no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Estaba tan atónito que tuvo que leerlo varias veces.

_«¿Qué habían hecho el día anterior?»._

_«¿Y con quién?». _

_«¡¿Y desde cuándo?!»._

_«¡¿Y con quién?!»_, se repitió de nuevo ante la sorpresa. No tenía constancia de que Kaoru se viera con nadie, ni siquiera remotamente. En la rutina diaria de Kaoru no veía espacio donde ella pudiera conocer a otros hombres. Siempre estaba con ellos o dando clases.

¡Las clases! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Iba a distintos _dojos_ donde entraba en contacto con multitud de jóvenes, y como bien le había quedado claro la primera vez que la acompañó a un entrenamiento, a esos chicos les encantaba que Kaoru diera las clases.

Y la nota tenía completo sentido: se verían después de ellas. Durante esa semana, Kaoru las impartía en la misma Escuela. Tenía que ser alguien de allí.

¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado tanto? Había empezado a creer que Kaoru sentía algo por él. Por eso había estado acumulando el valor para poder declarársele. Porque tenía la esperanza de ser correspondido.

Y encontrarse ahora con eso…

Tenía que salir de dudas antes de dar ningún otro paso. Si Kaoru tenía interés en otro hombre, él no se interpondría. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella; sólo era un vagabundo al que había dado cobijo durante una temporada. Y eso le llevó a Kenshin a la posibilidad de tener que marcharse de allí; de salir definitivamente de su vida. Pero si Kaoru quería iniciar una nueva vida con otra persona, él no podría soportar estar allí para verlo.

Sin embargo, eso le llevaba a otra pregunta: ¿por qué Megumi le había dicho que Kaoru había reaccionado mal al creerse que se le estaba declarando? No tendría sentido que se lo tomara a mal si ella tenía otros planes con otra persona.

—Has vuelto muy rápido, Kenshin —oyó que decía una voz mordaz desde la puerta de la salita.

Y a Kenshin estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón mientras escondía la carta tras de él.

—Para nada. —Esbozó una falsa sonrisa que hizo que Kaoru entrecerrara los ojos—. Sólo he venido directo aquí.

Kaoru miró a la mesa y luego a Kenshin de nuevo, y supo que su nerviosismo era por haberle pillado leyendo la carta incriminatoria. Una ráfaga de celos volvió a recorrerla de arriba abajo y con las mismas, le vinieron unas ganas insanas de volver a golpearle… y zarandearle… y gritarle… por irse con otra cuando no había nadie en ese mundo que podría quererle más de lo que lo hacía ella.

—¿Estás mejor de tu dolor de espalda o vas a tener que seguir yendo a la consulta de Megumi? —instigó con malicia.

—Parece que mejora, pero nunca se sabe cuándo recaeré. Ya sabes cómo son estas lesiones —se excusó Kenshin ignorando el tono.

—Cómo no… —Y rezumaba tanto veneno en la voz, que hasta alguien tan despistado como Kenshin lo notó.

Se creó un silencio tenso entre ellos que podía cortarse con un cuchillo y al final fue Kenshin el que decidió romperlo con un nuevo plan en marcha: Kaoru aún no había leído la carta, así que…

—He pensado que me gustaría ir hoy contigo a tus entrenamientos. —Si cuando viera la nota quisiese quedar con él, tendría que inventar un pretexto que decirle, y con eso, le quedarían claras sus intenciones.

—¿Por qué? No te gusta ir —cuestionó confusa haciendo que olvidara por un momento la animadversión contra Kenshin.

—Sólo he pensado que te gustaría compañía.

Kaoru volvió a su actitud defensiva.

—¿Y te vas a ir luego?

Kaoru ya podía leerle el pensamiento. Estaría con ella durante el entrenamiento, para después excusarse con alguna tontería y largarse de allí. Se marcharía con la lagarta de Megumi y cuando ella volviera al _dojo_, él podría decir que no había tenido tiempo de prepararle el baño y la cena. De esa forma, habría ganado tiempo para estar con la doctora.

—No —contestó escuetamente él—. ¿Acaso tú sí? —la interrogó a cambio Kenshin. _«¿Habrá leído ya la carta?»_, pensó él ante la conversación.

—No —respondió de la misma forma concisa Kaoru. Y aunque recelosa, no parecía mentir, lo que le llevó a la conclusión de que aún no sabía nada.

—Entonces te acompañaré esta tarde. _—«Y vigilaré a ver quién no te quita ojo»._

—Muy bien. _—«Y como me vengas luego con una disculpa, te retuerzo el cuello como a un pollo, pelirrojo»_, se prometió Kaoru a sí misma.

—No he empezado aún a preparar la comida. ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas cortando algunas verduras?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Sabía que tenía la carta. Seguro que quería esconderla.

—Nada —contestó demasiado rápido y Kaoru volvió a notar el aire culpable que le rodeaba como si no fuera de por sí evidente—. Voy a mi habitación a dejar la espada y me reúno contigo.

Con reticencia, finalmente Kaoru se giró y se marchó en dirección a la cocina. Kenshin pudo ver que Kaoru no estaba nada conforme. La notaba enfadada aunque si la carta que tenía escondida significaba lo que él creía, no debería estar así con él. Cuando la vio desaparecer del pasillo, con toda la precaución y sigilo del mundo, se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru.

Pero entonces se detuvo pensando que ella se daría cuenta de que la había leído si la dejaba allí. La carta no traía destinatario, así que no se podía saber a quién iba dirigida hasta que se leía. De modo que volvió sobre sus pasos y, en vez de dejarla en la salita, la depositó en el comedor. Así, Kaoru la vería cuando prepararan el lugar para comer y no sabría que alguien más la había leído.

Una vez hecho, dejó también su espada en su habitación para ultimar su excusa y con las mismas, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Pero en el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar en todo eso. Estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Porque por un lado, no tenía sentido la situación que habían vivido hacía un rato en la clínica si Kaoru estaba con alguien; pero por otro, si ella tenía una relación, no sabría qué hacer.

Se sentiría perdido.

Y de hecho, ya estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que había sobrepasado en tres pasos el comedor antes de darse cuenta de que la carta ya no estaba. Se quedó de piedra y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y volver hacia atrás.

No había sido una ilusión óptica: la carta ya no estaba allí. Kaoru se la había llevado.

Siguió su camino hasta la cocina con inquietud, esperando verla para saber qué actitud mostraba después de leer esa citación para esa tarde, pero Kaoru no estaba allí.

Kenshin suspiró imaginándose que estaría en su habitación leyéndola con una sonrisa. Pero entonces, la sonrisa le vino a él al caer en cuenta de que iba a acompañarla a sus entrenamientos. Le había fastidiado los planes y si quería verse con ese hombre, tendría que buscar la manera de deshacerse de él.

Algo más animado, se puso a cortar unas zanahorias que estaban sobre la mesa. Aun con ese revés para ella, tenía que aclarar todo ese tema, concluyó finalmente. Y por eso, lo más fácil sería presentarse con ella a los entrenamientos de esa tarde y echar un ojo a ver a quién le prestaba más atención…

O quién se lo prestaba a ella.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

**Rogue:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando *o*.

**Kaory:** Sí, el principio es justo lo que había pasado minutos antes. Kenshin está metido en la bruma de la inconsciencia recordándolo, jijiji. El golpe de Kaoru ha sido demasiado seguido a algo tan importante para Kenshin ^o^. Sobre lo que puede pasar en los entrenamientos de esa tarde... me temo que este fic es demasiado corto como para llegar hasta allí, jajajaja. ¡Sólo os quedan 6 páginas de leer y 4 son de este capítulo! No queda nada… ^_^º.

Bueno, chicas, os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo, a ver qué os parece :-D .Yo me reí mucho con el final, pero como ya os he dicho otras veces, escribir la escena me lleva más tiempo que a vosotras leerla y claro, yo estoy más tiempo ahí metida con la risa en la boca y la percibo de otra manera XD

Y como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios *o*.

— * —

**Capítulo 3**

_«¡Maldito hombre! ¡Como se atreve a citarse con Megumi delante de mis narices!»._

Quería sacarle sus bonitos ojos como poco, pero se reprimió y canalizó su furia en arrancar la lechuga de la tierra. Casi se le partió de la fuerza, claro que iba a acabar troceada en un cazo, así que tampoco le importó.

Había salido a por una cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna en la cocina. Pero al menos, este inciso le iba a servir para descargar el mal genio.

El cual no mejoró cuando escuchó a Yahiko pasar silbando por detrás de ella.

—¡¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?! —ladró de malos modos a un pobre inocente Yahiko que sólo pasaba por allí.

—¿Y tú por qué tienes tan malas pulgas hoy? —se quejó él—. Llevas toda la mañana así. Menos mal que no hemos entrenado o estaría lesionado.

—No es asunto tuyo por qué estoy así. —Y se giró para arrancar otra lechuga que no necesitaban pero que la usaría para la noche, porque era eso o tomarla con Yahiko.

—Pues como estás con ese humor, no quiero padecerlo esta tarde, así que vas tú sola al entrenamiento.

A Kaoru no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡No te vas a saltar un entrenamiento!

—Ya verás cómo sí. Tengo algo más interesante que hacer esta tarde que aguantarte.

Muy bien; se acabó la consideración con su discípulo… y el castigo a la lechuga. Se iba a enterar de quién mandaba ahí.

Pero nada más levantarse recayó en algo: si Yahiko no estaba, podría seguir a Kenshin cuando le pusiera la excusa que le pusiera al irse.

La rebeldía del _enano_ no iba a ser tan mala, a fin de cuentas.

Kaoru suspiró teatralmente, como asumiendo que tendría que ceder a los deseos de su alumno.

—Está bien, veo que es importante para ti —dijo de mala gana—. Pero a cambio, tendrás que limpiar dos semanas el _dojo_. —No era tan estúpida como para desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó un muy indignado Yahiko por las condiciones de Kaoru.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas —siguió diciendo altanera—. No pienso negociar.

Yahiko refunfuñó un rato pero al final accedió. Tenía que ser realmente importante para él lo que iba a hacer esa tarde o no habría claudicado tan rápido. Por supuesto, haberle ganado y sacado tanta ventaja de algo que para ella de por sí era beneficioso, la puso de buen humor.

Y así fue como llegó a la cocina donde se encontró a Kenshin cortando unas zanahorias.

El hombre se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto la vio. El semblante de Kaoru había pasado del receloso al alegre en cuestión de pocos minutos.

De modo que había leído la carta, pensó con pesadumbre. Y era evidente para cualquiera que la había animado… justo al contrario de lo que le ocurría a él. No supo muy bien qué decir. Por un momento estuvo a punto de retirar su ofrecimiento de acompañarla a su entrenamiento. Al parecer, ese chico la hacía feliz, y él no era quién para entrometerse. No tenía ningún derecho…

—No teníamos ninguna lechuga, así que he salido a por una.

Era un argumento muy pobre, en opinión de Kenshin. Podían haber pasado sin ella, pero si ésa era la excusa que Kaoru quería poner para explicar su pequeña ausencia, no iba a decirle nada.

Tampoco era que necesitase justificarse; no sabía muy bien por qué se lo había dicho.

Kaoru se acercó a la mesa y limpió la lechuga con el agua de una palangana. Kenshin no dejaba de mirarla de reojo y poco a poco vio cómo Kaoru se iba quedando seria. Algo se encogió dentro del hombre al verla así. Kaoru era la persona más importante de su vida; no debería obstaculizarle su relación con otro joven, ni preocupándola teniendo que esconder sus sentimientos.

Aunque le doliesen a él.

—Kaoru —empezó a decir—, he pensado que quizás sería mejor que me quedase en casa como siempre y tenerte preparado un baño para cuando vuelvas.

La aludida le miró de muy malos modos. ¿Tan rápido le estaba poniendo excusas? No había tardado ni cinco minutos en retractarse. Quizás había leído mal la carta y se había pensado que le citaba otro día, pero releyéndola otra vez sin ella presente, haberse dado cuenta de que era esa misma tarde.

—No me importa que no me prepares el baño. Ya lo haré yo a la vuelta —contraatacó Kaoru. Iba a tener que ponerle una objeción mejor si quería librarse de ella.

Kenshin retomó la tarea de pelar más hortalizas; al paso que iban, terminarían con toda la despensa.

—Es mejor que me quede. Así podrás estar tranquila por si quieres hacer algo después.

_«¿¡Algo después!? ¡Menuda cara tienes!»._

No sólo no le bastaba con desentenderse de ella y aprovechar el tiempo que ella pasaba fuera por las clases; encima la instaba a entretenerse por ahí para así aumentar más el tiempo disponible.

Kaoru cogió el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y lo clavó en la madera de la mesa con un cabreo enorme. La furia que le recorrió era perceptible a mucha distancia incluso de la casa y Kenshin se encogió a un lado sin saber por qué le había dado ese arrebato repentino.

El hombre más temido de Japón tenía que reconocer que le estaba dando mucho miedo el cuchillo de Kaoru. Si no fuese porque era Kaoru y era la mujer más amable y generosa que había conocido, juraría que quería clavárselo en el corazón.

Kenshin no entendía a qué venía su estado. Siguió mirando el cuchillo y midiendo la distancia entre él, el objeto y la mano de Kaoru, la cual debería estar feliz de que le dejara esa vía de escape en vez de sacar sus ansias asesinas a relucir. ¡Ni siquiera tendría que inventarse nada!

Pero tal como vino el aura combativa de Kaoru, desapareció, dejando a un Kenshin muy desconcertado con lo sucedido.

—Muy bien, Kenshin. Haz lo que quieras —dijo con cierto abatimiento, y su tono de voz volvió a sobrecoger al pelirrojo.

Kenshin se quedó por largos segundos sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Por favor, que alguien le hiciera un libro sobre cómo comprender a las mujeres porque él no entendía nada. Había venido animada porque iba a quedar esa tarde con su pretendiente, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se molestaba porque no la acompañara al entrenamiento? ¿Se pensaba que iba a hacerles de «sujetavelas»? Suficientemente difícil ya era para él saber que prefería a otro.

Retomó su tarea aún mirando a Kaoru de reojo la cual regresaba a la suya. No se fiaba de sus arrebatos, pero no tenía ni idea de cuán cerca estaba de uno:

—¡No, no está bien! —Kenshin casi se llevó el dedo índice por delante.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —se quejó casi en shock llevándose el dedo a los labios para contener la hemorragia.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —le recriminó ella.

—¿No acompañarte? —preguntó sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. ¡Le debería estar agradecido por quitarse de en medio!

—Claro que no, y lo sabes bien —siguió reprochándole Kaoru.

—¿Que yo lo sé? —Kenshin no salía de un asombro para meterse en otro.

—Sí, al menos podías tener el valor de decírmelo a la cara —le retó Kaoru con toda intención.

Y Kenshin dejó de respirar cuando ella le exigió eso. ¿Acaso ya había descubierto lo que sentía por ella? No… No podía ser; no podía estar pidiéndole que le revelara sus sentimientos cuando tenía en mente salir con otro hombre.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Kaoru volvió a hablar:

—No me acompañas porque has quedado con Megumi, ¿verdad? —Y por la escasa entereza de su voz, supo que a Kaoru le había afectado mucho decir esas palabras.

—¿Que yo he quedado con Megumi?

Ahora en serio: quería dejar de asombrarse. Le empezaban a doler los músculos de la cara de la tensión por tener los ojos y la boca abiertos como platos.

—No me mientas. Llevas viéndote con ella muchos días —le acusó ella.

—Por un dolor muscular —se excusó en falso.

Kaoru le miró con tal expresión de tristeza que Kenshin se sintió el peor hombre del mundo.

—¿Crees que eso me convence? Os oí esta mañana. Sé que os interrumpí en un momento romántico.

—No, no es lo que estás pensando —empezó a decir él—. Es sólo que… —Y la conversación hipotética absurda que se había imaginado un rato antes cruzó por su cabeza. No podía decirle en una discusión lo que sentía por ella, y menos cuando la que se estaba viendo con alguien era Kaoru—. Es sólo que Megumi estaba ensayando una declaración que quería hacerle a un chico que ha conocido.

—Invéntate algo mejor —le dijo con sarcasmo Kaoru ante un pretexto tan débil. No había colado ni un poco.

—¿Por eso te has citado con un hombre? —inquirió intentando desviar la conversación por otro rumbo. Si no podía explicar la escena del consultorio, tendría que llevar la discusión a otro lado.

—¿Que yo me veo con otro? ¿De dónde te has sacado eso? —Kaoru estaba indignadísima. ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparle a ella de algo así?

—Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti en referencia a Megumi.

—¿Me tomas por tonta? He visto la carta —confesó Kaoru en un arranque de rabia.

Kenshin se quedó blanco.

—¿La carta? —dijo en un susurro tan bajo que a Kaoru le costó escucharlo.

—Sí, ésa en la que te citas con Megumi después de que salga de trabajar —volvió a acusarle muy afectada. Era muy duro revelarle de esa manera lo perturbada que estaba por saberle con otra.

—¿Cómo va a ser esa carta para mí? ¡Es evidente que es de un pretendiente tuyo! —protestó Kenshin por fin, sacando a la luz él también lo molesto que estaba por el hecho.

Y los dos se quedaron inmóviles cuando una realidad se filtró en sus mentes.

—¿No es tuya? —preguntaron los dos simultáneamente, pisándose las palabras.

Y los dos negaron a la vez con la cabeza en completo silencio…

Un silencio sólo roto por Sanosuke.

—Menos mal, tenía la esperanza de que aún no hubierais comido —comentó feliz al ver que la comida todavía estaba en proceso de hacerse—. ¿Qué hay para comer hoy?

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se miraban como si acabaran de resolver el misterio de la vida.

—Por cierto, ¿no habréis visto a Yahiko? Esta mañana vine a traerle una carta, pero no pude dársela. Os estuve esperando un rato, pero había quedado con unos amigos y me marché.

Dos rostros dejaron de mirarse para girarse en dirección a Sanosuke.

—¿Una carta? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Sí, no me digáis que os la ha ocultado para que no la vierais —especuló el luchador y se rio de ellos—. No me extraña. Yo quería quedarme para estar aquí a la hora de meternos con el chaval por su contenido. Esa carta tiene que ser comprometedora. Tsubame se sonrojó muchísimo cuando me pidió que se la trajera —dijo con cero discreción. Era evidente que la chica se había equivocado por completo al darle una carta secreta a Sanosuke.

—¡¿Tsubame?! —gritó Kaoru saliendo del estado catatónico en el que había estado. Y de pronto, la relevancia de todo lo que había pasado esa mañana y la discusión con Kenshin la golpearon como un rayo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Miró a Kenshin, se sonrojó y salió corriendo de la cocina casi atropellando a Sanosuke que la esquivó por poco.

—¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? —Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y se giró hacia su amigo para prestarle atención. No se movía ni un milímetro—. ¿Kenshin? —Siguió sin responder y Sanosuke se acercó hasta él.

Kenshin se había quedado petrificado, como dedujo tras pasar la mano por delante de su vista y no recibir respuesta. Entonces, una idea perversa cruzó su cabeza y con el dedo índice le empujó en el hombro.

Kenshin cayó a plomo contra el suelo y Sanosuke se rio a carcajadas.

A partir de ese momento, sería el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra que podría jactarse de haber tumbado a Battosai con un dedo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

— * —

_Notas de la autora:_

**Rogue: **Jajajajaja, sí, ya vi que acertaste, pero no te lo podía decir XD. Técnicamente había pistas suficientes para imaginarlo, más que nada porque o era ella, o sería un personaje nuevo de la trama. Pero bueno, ya ves que mientras la pobre mandaba una carta súperinocente, los otros se pensaban cosas a cada cual peor, jajajaja. Y sí, con el final de Sanosuke yo me reí un montón, jiusjiusjius… hay que ser malo para tirar así a Kenshin ^o^.

**Kaory:** Pues si te soy sincera, yo también creía que habría una escena de los entrenamientos. Más que nada porque lo primero que me vino al pensar en este fic fue una escena de los dos vigilándose a distancia a ver adónde iban y con quién. Pero cuando lo empecé a escribir, al final derivó aquí. «Cosas del directo», hija ^_^º. Ni yo misma sé adónde me van a llevar los personajes.

De la extensión, pues el capítulo más largo era el segundo (el «Capítulo 1»), pero son todos más o menos de la misma extensión (unas 2.000 palabras) a excepción del Prólogo y el actual.

Sobre Sanosuke (que me lo habéis mencionado las dos), es que me moría de risa. Kenshin estaba petrificado de verdad en mi mente (con color gris y todo, jajajaja). Y el muy perverso tirándole al suelo y haciéndose añicos, jajajaja. ¡Qué maloooooo! ^o^.

**Hitomi:** No te digo que no: seguro que podría ser más larga. Pero mi idea era hacer una historia cortita para mis propósitos, y bueno, porque después de «Recuerdos olvidados» no me apetece enfrascarme en nada tan largo desde cero. Tengo algunos proyectos empezados (originales) que quedaron aparcados por los fics, y quiero terminarlos algún día TT_TT. Pero claro, fics como éste no me suponen esfuerzo. Se hacen de una sentada ^_^º.

Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado mi experimento *o*. Teniendo en cuenta que parece ser que me he dejado el listón muy alto yo misma, no sabía lo que os parecería este mini-fic (o chorri-fic, como yo le llamo XD ). Pero parece haber ido bien la cosa ;-)

Os dejo con el capítulo final. Espero que os guste la conclusión :-D

— * —

**Capítulo 4**

—¡No puedo más! ¡Me duele todo! —exclamó Sanosuke tirado en el suelo después de llevar diez minutos riéndose sin control.

En ese tiempo, Kenshin había salido de su estado fósil para volver a la vida, sólo que luego cometió el error de contarle a Sanosuke el malentendido que se había dado en la unidad familiar. Mientras el hombre se reía a carcajadas, había terminado de preparar la ensalada y llevado todo a la mesa. Se habían servido y habían comido los tres integrantes del _dojo_ Kamiya bajo una mortificación aplastante.

Kenshin y Kaoru, por la confusión y sus respectivas reacciones al pensar que el otro se veía con una tercera persona; y Yahiko, por ser consciente de que su pequeña escapada con Tsubame había sido descubierta.

Kenshin miró subrepticiamente a Kaoru la cual, además de mortificación, también se estaba enfadando por la actitud desconsiderada de Sanosuke. Hacía dos minutos que le había empezado a latir una vena en la frente que él era capaz de ver desde su posición.

—¿En serio ninguno pudo identificar la caligrafía de una niña? —siguió riendo sin remordimientos. Kenshin estaba convencido de que Sanosuke tendría agujetas en la tripa al día siguiente, las cuales, se habría ganado a pulso, pensó con cierta malicia.

—Hola, chicos, ¿cómo os va? —preguntó Megumi al presentarse ante ellos—. He aprovechado mi hora de comer para venir a ver qué tal estabais. ¿Habéis podido arreglar lo de esta mañana? —preguntó preocupada, pero su expresión cambió a una confusa al ver el estado de Sanosuke—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, cabeza de pollo?

—¡Oh, Megumi! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! —Sanosuke intentó incorporarse para hablar con ella aunque una nueva risa volvió a sacudirle—. Siéntate que esto es muy gracioso. —Y para mayor vergüenza de los tres habitantes del _dojo_, Sanosuke volvió a exponer en palabras el horrible malentendido.

Megumi pensó de inicio que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero acabó desternillándose de risa con Sanosuke.

La vena de la frente de Kaoru palpitó peligrosamente y, como bien sospechaba Kenshin, la joven acabó por explotar.

—¡Ya está bien, Sanosuke! —gritó Kaoru levantándose del sitio con clara intención de saltar por encima de la mesa y atacarle. Kenshin la cogió al vuelo.

—Tranquila, Kaoru —intentó calmarla, pero en esos momentos, la kendoka era una fuerza de la naturaleza; quería darle una paliza el desconsiderado.

—No quiero tener que aguantar sus bromas al respeto. Suficientemente mal lo he pasado hoy con todo el asunto como para encima tener que soportar esto.

—Kaoru, siéntate —la instó él con suavidad—. Ya se le pasará.

—¿Estás loco? Esto no lo voy a olvidar nunca. Os lo restregaré hasta el final de nuestros días —prometió Sanosuke llevándole la contraria.

Kaoru retomó sus ganas de apalearle y Kenshin tuvo que emplearse a fondo para contenerla. Tirando de ella hacia él, consiguió que cediera y se sentara —aunque refunfuñando— a su lado.

—Ya se le pasará —repitió Kenshin.

—Nunca lo hará —le contradijo ella. Porque sabía cómo era Sanosuke, y lo que había sucedido a raíz de la maldita carta era una comidilla que difícilmente él dejaría pasar.

Kenshin suspiró al ver la inquietud que rodeaba a Kaoru. Era evidente que él lo estaba encajando mejor. Kaoru era demasiado temperamental para soportar las mofas de Sanosuke, pero él tenía que reconocer que en esos momentos era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Porque gracias a esa carta, había afianzado su primera impresión respecto a los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia él. Se había tomado muy mal el supuesto de creerle con otra mujer, por lo que era una prueba evidente de que le quería.

Kenshin arrastró suavemente su mano del punto del brazo por donde la cogía hasta la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Kaoru dio un pequeño respingó y le miró ruborizada, pero al ver la sonrisa del hombre, cerró sus dedos sobre los de él. Por un impulso, Kaoru recostó su cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de ese primer contacto íntimo —pero público— con el hombre que adoraba.

Kenshin levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Megumi, la cual, a diferencia de Sanosuke, había dejado ya de reír. La mujer le sonrió y le guiñó en complicidad. Porque como bien sabía él, con un único gesto había conseguido decirle todo lo que no había sabido poner en palabras y por las que le había tenido que ayudar la doctora.

—Bueno, Kenshin, por lo que veo, puedo tirar la carta que te dejaste olvidada en la consulta —dijo divertida Megumi.

Kaoru le miró con sorpresa comprendiendo por fin lo que había ocurrido allí y dándose cuenta de que, la débil excusa sobre el ensayo de una declaración, no iba tan desencaminada. Porque al parecer, sí que había sido un ensayo… pero de Kenshin para ella.

La joven le sonrió y Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa feliz. Porque por fin tenía a la mujer que tanto tiempo llevaba anhelando.

Regresó su vista a Megumi y, muy complacido, asintió con la cabeza.

Era evidente que ya no tendría que hacer uso de esa carta.

— * —

_Esa misma tarde_

Tsubame se encontraba feliz de volver a estar a solas con Yahiko. Había hecho una buena elección al pedirle a Sanosuke que le llevara su misiva. Era obvio que había llegado a su destino y no podía estar más contenta con el resultado.

Una tarde más, volvía a tener sobre ella la atención de su héroe. Siempre lo sería pues había conseguido enfrentarse él solo a los hombres de su señor para conseguir librarla de la vida de esclavitud encubierta en la que vivía.

Nunca podría ser tan fuerte como él, pero siempre sería su modelo a seguir. Y debería empezar por no sentirse tan tímida y cohibida con todo el mundo.

—Ven, te quiero enseñar un sitio que sé que te va a gustar —le dijo Yahiko cogiéndola de la mano igual que lo había hecho el día anterior y haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco.

Le encantaba su contacto, le encantaba su presencia y le encantaba él. Porque siempre que estaba a su lado, se sentía mejor con ella misma. Como si fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que siempre había querido hacer, pero nunca había podido por su cobardía.

Él la hacía sentir fuerte.

—Claro —afirmó ella feliz sujetando su mano.

Porque con él sería capaz de ir a cualquier lugar.

— * —

_Notas finales:_

Y se acabó. Acaba así, no hay epílogo porque de hecho, en mi «archivo original», el epílogo es la parte de Tsubame (ella empieza el fic y ella lo acaba). Pero obviamente, no os iba a separar esa parte y ponerla como un capítulo distinto siendo «cuatro líneas mal contadas». Así que os lo he juntado :-D

Bueno, gracias a todas por los reviews que habéis dejado para hacerme saber cómo ha salido mi pequeño experimento. A los que los puedan dejar después, igual que en los otros, los contesto por MP si tenéis cuenta y, si no, pues al menos que sepáis que los leo.

PD: A ver si consigo terminar con mis cosas pendientes y la semana que viene o la siguiente, me pongo ya con «Juegos del destino», para subirlo.

¡Hasta entonces! ;-)


End file.
